Troublemaker Angel
by Marriotte557
Summary: In everyone's eyes, she is an angel, a goddess send from heaven to the earth. To him, she is a girl who is send by god to annoy him. As time goes, he slowly learn to enjoy her company. There! no more spoiler! Akashi oc, it will be triangle love. The other character has not been decide yet.


A/N : The words in bold and italic are said in English. If any of you happen to know about my other story, yes, I am sorry; I am on writer's block. But I will update soon if I have the ideas and time. I must write this because, if I don't it will hunt me in my sleep. So here it is! Enjoy!

She sighed heavily followed by a yawn. She brought her hand to her mouth to prevent any creature to fly into it. She does not like this at all. On her third day in Teiko, she was called to relieve her cousin, Momoi to be the basketball club's manager for indefinite period of time. She hates and suck in sport , to be frank. She could only tolerate mild workouts and dancing, not ignoring the fact that she is a part of entertainment world, she need to or should it be 'must' keep her body fit and curvy.

She was ignored by the boys alone on the bench which is the part that annoyed her to no end. She couldn't find anyone to talk to and boredom start to eat her out. So, she let her memory drift back to the first time she met the boys.

#flashback…

One step at a time, she made her way into the court. Her high heels clicked with the floor. No one seems to notice her. But little did she know that a pair of eyes has already notice her. Every action of hers, her face, and her eyes are skeptic and confuse. She is unsure of what to do. Even though she tried to hide them, it is still very obvious. She is lost. She will be going to this school tomorrow, but she is just not patient enough to wait for that day to come.

She stopped on her track in front of a boy. He was the same height as hers in her high heels. The boy stare at her deeply with no emotion, his hands are holding a basketball. She returned his stare with her doll-like eyes. An idea popped into her mind. He knew what this boy wants. He reached into her bag for a black Sharpie marker. She snatched the ball out of the boy's grasp and started to scribble something on the ball.

"There! Done!" she said cheerfully and return the ball to the boy.

"What is this?" he asked.

"You wanted my signature right? I just gave you." She said casually.

"you are violating the school properties." He said. Her eyes gawked at him like never and her jaw dropped.

"_**What?!"**_ she said with disbelieve tone. She finally regained her composure and a new emotion took over. Anger. "Ya! Which town/city/village/planet did you come from?! Do you know who I am? I am Lee Anne! The goddess of japan! the # 1 woman in the 'men would kill to date' chart!" she exclaimed with over-emotional voice and face.

"Aka-chin, is there any problem?" a boy, a boy with gigantic height interrupted them. He wore a lazy look and droppy eyes. She has to look up at him to get a better look at him.

"Woah! You are so tall! _**Are you Japanese**_?" her whole attention is directed to the boy she just met. Akashi was ignored. She circled around the guy with amused expression. " I am Lee Anne! Nice to meet you!" she extended her hand for a handshake. The boy pays her no heed and munched on his snacks.

"Aka-chin, I thought fangirls are not allowed in here"

"Don't worry, Murasakibara. I will handle her." she felt a sting on her shoulder as it was forcefully grabbed. She is face to face to Akashi.

"Ah! The boy from before! I forgot about you. I am sorry. So, let us continue. I am here with no particular reason because I am lost. I'm going to enroll in here tomorrow. For now I'm here to find my quite far relative, Momoi Satsuki. Do you know her? The show off bitch with big blob of fat on her chest? [a/n : don't hate me! hate Lee Anne.!]"

"Momoi?"

"Yeah! Do you know her?"

"Murasakibara…."

"AHH!" she shrieked. Akashi look at her.

"What makes you scream so loud?"

"YOU! I just notice how handsome you are and why are you so fair? If you are a little taller, I am sure, I will fall for you!" Akashi raised a brow at her.

"Flattery and insults bring you nowhere, I will still bring this to discipline..."

"haiz, shouldn't guy be more generous? Um I forgot what they called ge… "

"Gentleman" Akashi corrected her. She clapped her hand, wearing a 'yesh!-that's what-I-am-trying to-say' face

"Yes! Gentleman! That is why this world is doomed! What type of ball do you need? big, medium or small? There is a sport equipment store near my place. I can get you whenever you need one. Also, they are having stock clearance today, so I guess everything will be half price, do you want to follow me to go check them up? My driver won't mind if you tag along…" Akashi held up his hand in front of her face, signaling her to stop talking. He scrutinizes her face. She is dead serious. But whatever that comes out of her mouth sounds like a joke. He sighed.

"I get it. We will take it as this matter never occurs. As to your cousin, Momoi, she has gone home earlier because she is not feeling well."

"Are you sure? You won't lose a piece of your meat if it was found out right? How about this, we give each other our number so we can…"

"Akashichi, how long do you have to keep us waiting… Lee Anne?"

"Kise!" she squeal in delight.

"What are you doing here? What happen to worldwide tour?" they hugged each other and Lee Anne give a light peck on his cheek.

"Yuk! You stink! Go bath!"

"Kise, are you both related? Wait! Are you Lee Anne?!" Aomine join them, his eyes wide like saucer. He quickly run to a bench and return with a magazine. "You are Lee Anne!" she sighed in relieve.

"Finally I found someone who lived in town!" even though it was not meant for Akashi, he can't help but to feel offended. "Yes, we are related! Actually Kise is my mother's father's sister's husband's sister's son!" Aomine rubbed the back of his head.

"I don't really get it but let's just say Kise and you are related."

'I want to go home…' Murasakibara thought and trying to stay away from the conversation.

"I am sorry to interrupt this lovely reunion, but this is our practice hour."

"ooops, sorry! I will come by another time then! Bye everyone! Have a nice day!" she blew kisses to them and left.

#end of flashback.

Time passes without her conscious and when she was brought back to the reality, the practice has ended and the boys are packing their stuffs.

"Lee, I have something to discuss with you after this." Akashi said as he put the last piece of his belonging into his bag.

"But it is very late now, how about we go to nearby restaurant to discuss it? I am really hungry!" he sighed.

A/N : so, let me explain first, Lee Anne is the type of girl who talk non-stop when she is given that chance. Even so, I don't think this kind of people is annoying, do you think so? Do you think I should give a little change in this? Please tell me as this is just chapter 1 through comments or e-mail. Please pardon any mistakes I made and remember to follow or favorite! Bye!


End file.
